Circumstances Allowing
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: ON HIATUS! He's a little known, yet well known character and he's been gone from her life like several others for far too many years. But Circumstances Allowing, home finally seems in reach and neithor of them are alone any longer. Reborn friendships...
1. Timing Is Everything

Circumstances Allowing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Yu Yu Hakusho, unless you count the many Shonen Jump manga-zines I have, but I subscribe so ha! You people know what I mean!

Now…I know that I should be working on my other fics, considering only ONE is complete and there will in fact be a sequel…eventually. But hey, when inspiration hits, you take it! Am I right? Hell yeah I'm right! Ahem, yes, in any case, inspiration hit me hard and I just had to write about it. Besides…I think he deserves more than he usually gets.

Chapter 1: Timing Is Everything

"Finally…" I muttered to myself, watching as my parents boarded their flight to Hawaii. That's what happens when an aspiring writer, that would be me, finishes her book and watches, as it becomes a best seller in less than 6 months. "I finally got to pay them back for all they've done for me."

What am I talking about exactly is somewhat complicated. Not the best selling author sending her parents on an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii for as long as they wish to stay, but for my reasons behind it. No, I'm not adopted per say but I'm not exactly from their bloodline either. Circumstances allowing, I'll get back home eventually or to the place I consider home, in any case.

Circumstances will take some time to allow.

((((General POV)))

The melancholy best selling Author of Heaven and Hell, a story about the end of the world not entirely fictional, drove home. Were it not for the fact that it was now 10:30 at night, the deserted highway would have worried her somewhat, but alas, she wasn't really paying much attention to anything but the road in front of her. Her thoughts were turned to a much more pressing matter, one she'd been striving for, for years on end and now.

How to leave.

She got home in 20 minutes and was reluctant to go inside. Something made her stand out there in the driveway and she wasn't sure what. She pulled a pack of Marlboros from her purse and placed a cigarette between her lips, lighting it with jewel toned, dark red lighter. A lighter with sentimental value, from her best friend last summer, a friend she was slowly losing. She took a drag and let it out slowly, waiting for whatever was to come, to hurry up and come.

She didn't have to wait very long.

The figure was dark, but it was definitely male. Tall and slim, pale skin, black hair, a black vest, black ribbons wrapped around his arms and a strange white skirt over black pants and boots. The hat that would usually be on his head, tipped so that it hid one sharp, dark, blue eye was lying on the ground next to the figure. He had just collapsed there, out of nowhere and was lying on his side, facing her.

"Oh my unholy Hades lord of the underworld…" She muttered to herself, walking over to the trembling figure quietly and kneeling by him, her cigarette fallen from her lips and completely forgotten. It was then she got a good look at him and gave a tiny gasp. "Hell must be frozen and Heaven must be burning…"She muttered as the figure groaned and curled into himself slightly.

He was bleeding…badly.

"Hey, hey there. Come on sweetie, stay with me now." She cooed softly, slapping his cheeks lightly to keep him from slipping into unconsciousness. He opened his eyes and stared at her through squinting eyes, his breathing was quick, slightly shallow and worried her even more. "There we go. Okay buddy, can you walk if I help you?"

"Y-yeah…"he answered weakly.

"Good." She helped him sit up, then grabbed on his arms and draped it around her shoulder, using her other arm to hold his waist. Slowly but surely they made it to the front door, into the hall way and into her parents room where she would be sleeping while they were gone. Gently she laid the man from her driveway on the bed and turned on the light. Now they could both see each other clearly now, and what a shocker they both got.

What he saw after his vision cleared and his eyes got used to the light was a woman. She wasn't too tall, and she wasn't too thin, but she was healthy and her pale skin seemed to almost shimmer or glow from the inside. She wore a black tank top with a pink lace trim and a denim mini skirt with a pleated trim. He couldn't see what kind of shoes she had on but he could see the black and red striped tights quite clearly. She was holding a black leather jacket over her shoulder in a casual manner and soon opted to merely throw it into the closet to her right. In her left hand, she clutched his hat tightly and stared right back at him. Her eye's shifted from a dark brown to a brilliant orange and she put her long auburn hair up in a ponytail, revealing slightly pointed ears.

She looked oddly familiar to him.

What she saw was a tall, slim but muscled and pale guy lying on the bed. Black hair was up in a ponytail and his eyes were a sharp, dark blue. Just like her guess before, all of his clothing was black, black pants, black boots, black vest, black wraps on his arms and a white skirt like thing around his waist. She also saw the many bloody wounds that adorned his body, and she knew that it tonight she'd have her work cut out for her.

She remembered him very well.

She hurriedly ran into the adjoining bathroom and rooted around under the sink for the first aid kit. "A-ha! I knew you were under there you little bugger!" She exclaimed, finally finding the immense kit she'd hidden under there years before for her own secretive line of work. She walked out of the bathroom looking triumphant and carrying the suitcase sized black briefcase with a red cross on it and the man on the bed just stared.

"Eh-heh. You know, if you spread them, you can lay flat on your back much easier." She began idly, motioning to the black wings on his back. Bat wings to be more exact, as he took her advice if only to be more comfortable. "See?" She undid the few clasps holding the blood stained vest closed and he merely laid still and stared at her face, trying to remember. "Uh…this is kind of embarrassing but I'm going to need to take your…pants off." She stated, smiling nervously at him with a blush spreading across her face.

"K…" he answered in the same weak voice as before on the driveway.

Once the pants and the vest and the boots were off, she surveyed the damage and gave a sigh. "I don't know what group you pissed buddy but you sure are lucky you found me and not some random person on the street."

"Yeah…? Who are you, anyway?" He asked, eyeing her as she opened the big, black briefcase of medical supplies. His eye's widened at the array of things from needles, to bandages, to iodine, to dried herbs and a mortar and pestle. She rooted around in it before turning towards him with some disinfectant alcohol solution and a rather large cotton ball. She then soaked the cotton ball in the stuff, which smelled horrible.

"You mean you don't remember me? Why I'm…okay, not shocked, but a little bit hurt. Brace yourself, this is going to sting." She replied in part and began cleaning the many wounds upon his body.

There were four deep gashes along his abdomen, and one going straight across his chest. There were several smaller cuts on both his arms and a few rather large ones on his left leg. There were also many bruises adorning his pale skin, and she wondered just what had happened to him. He winced as she continued on with the stinging solution, his face scrunching up every so often in pain. When she was finished, she helped him sit up so she could wrap his chest and arms without obstacles.

"Anyway, to get to your question, I was a kitten when you, Yoko and oh yeah, Zuzuko were the best thieves in Makai-" She was suddenly cut off by he himself.

"Avaria! It's really you?"

"Well, it's just Avi now but yeah, it's me all right!" She finished bandaging up his legs and stood up to observe her work. He did as well and opened his arms as wide as he could.

"Come here you!" He exclaimed again as Avi gently dove in for the hug. "I was wondering where you'd gotten too kitten." He spoke softly to the girl in his arms.

"I missed you too, Kuronue."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Right…I know it's kind of sucky right now but bare with, it will get better. There's a lot of background here that will be discussed later on and so on and so forth and hey, he never gets written about and I for one like Kuronue! The bat rules!


	2. Old Friends

Circumstances Allowing

Chapter 2: Old Friends Together Again

Morning dawned on the two old friends clouding, drizzling and just a tiny bit cold. Usually, such weather in late June would worry Avi but the weather around her 'home' had grown to be very strange over the past few years so she was used to it. Besides, days like this were her favorite kind. Kuronue woke before the girl lying next to him did and he stared down at her, stroking her hair in a gentle fashion. It was comforting to see that mop of dark brown in such an innocent pose once again.

"You've certainly grown…" He whispered more to himself than to her, watching her peaceful face as she slept. He had a sneaking suspicion that this had been her first real night of rest in a long while, if the tired look in her eyes last night was any indication.

Her eyes had changed drastically over the years.

Kuronue wanted to know why. He wanted to know what had caused the drastic change in the girl's eyes. Her eyes were harder, colder, full of exhaustion and above all else lacked the light they once held. When she was the kitten he knew, she was mischievous, she was innocent, she was clever and she loved her life. Her eyes were warm and alive; they seemed to glow with an inner light. He wanted to know what had happened to her.

"Mmmmm…?"Avi groaned in her sleep, turning her head away from the direction of the window and snuggling up to Kuronue even more. Moments later she opened her eyes slowly and gave a tiny mewl, staring up at Kuronue as he stared down at her.

She blushed.

He laughed.

"Morning kitten." Kuronue greeted with a half smile, giving Avi a slight squeeze with the arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"Morning already?" She yawned and slowly sat up, lifting her arms over her head and arching her back in a quick stretch, causing her muscles to pop loudly and somewhat painfully. "Breakfast time!" She exclaimed and crawled around Kuronue to hop off the bed. "Hm…I can totally bring it in here for us. But if you'd like to try and walk to the kitchen with my help, then you're welcome to the option." She gave him the choice, waiting patiently in her Gumby™ pajama pants and white tank top.

(She'd slipped on her pajamas last night before the two had decided to get some sleep. Kuronue had insisted she sleep on the bed because she looked so tired.)

"Hmm…" Kuronue moved to get off the bed and winced, officially confirming his decision to both him and Avi. "Lets eat in here."

"Okies! I'll be back in a bit!" Avi replied, exiting the room with a speed Kuronue wasn't aware she had.

((((((((((((((((((Half an hour later, 10 am)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Avi walked back into the room smiling brightly and holding a tray designed to sit on a bed that was laden with food. There eggs, bacon, sausage links, two glasses of orange juice and chocolate chip pancakes lightly dusted with cinnamon and sugar. She sat the tray down to where it was over both her and Kuronue's legs and propped herself up on the remaining pillows. Kuronue just stared at the veritable feast in front of his very nose, then at Avi, then at the food, and again at Avi, settling on the slightly confused girl.

"What?" She asked, confused by his gaping stare.

"When did you…how did you…you can cook?" He asked, taking a tentative bite of the scrambled eggs. "Wow…you CAN cook!" He exclaimed and continued eating voraciously. Avi beamed and began eating as well, she was positively famished herself!

Once the two were done and the tray was back in the kitchen, and after Avi had apparently cursed out and murdered a trail of ants happily using her garbage can as a restaurant, they sat in comfortable silence on the big bed.

"What happened to you kitten?" Kuronue asked, taking on a very serious expression.

"What do you mean Kuro-chan?" The girl in denial spoke, cocking her head to the side cutely and staring at him through long, brown bangs.

"I want to know where your light has gone." He more stated than asked.

"Um…what?" Avi was genuinely confused.

"You've grown Kitten. But you've lost the light in your eyes and the spring in your step. What happened to you?" That did it. Avi began to choke on her mouthful of OJ and finally had to spit half of it back into her glass. Kuronue gave her a worried look. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! Just fine! Eh-heh…" She replied, laying back and trying to disappear into the pillows behind her.

"Kitten…?" Kuronue questioned again, noticing she now refused to meet his eyes. She looked towards the window instead, refusing to answer him.

"Kitten…please tell me what happened." She shook her head slightly, still refusing to look at him.

"No…"She whispered finally, after 5 minutes had passed and she was still looking towards the sliding glass door, watching the rain pour down in thick sheets.

"Avi…" He sighed and with much effort moved himself to hover over her, one arm on either side of her head effectively trapping her between him and the mattress. "Look at me Avi. Please." Slowly but surely her now weary eyes moved to meet his, followed by the rest of her face.

"Kuronue…I…."She began softly, the sadness in her eyes was overwhelming. She'd seen something rough, that much was obvious.

"What happened to you Avi? Please, tell me."

"I…I…You'll hate me."

She was scared. Avi was afraid he'd hate her if she told him what had happened to her. His little kitten was afraid of his opinion of her. Or was it a deeper fear?

"No I won't."

"Do you promise Kuronue? Promise me you wont hate me for what I've done?" She made it sound so ominous to him.

"I promise Avi. Cross my heart and hope to die." He moved off of her and sat up, propping himself up against the pillows, watching her as she sat up Indian style, hesitating to open her mouth.

"Okay…what happened is this…."

(((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Purposeful cliffhanger people. A few reviews would be nice! And thank you to the person who put me in her favorites, you rock hon! I know its a short chapter for that I'm sorry...but it's 1 in the morning and I've got a 9:20 philosophy class in the morning. Much as I love West Valley, it does take a little while to get there in the mornings. So...Reveiw me! Thanks! Night!


	3. Please Don't Hate Me?

Circumstances Allowing

Disclaimer: I do not own HBO or any aspect of Yu Yu Hakusho. Oglum however…well I didn't own it but I did deal with it.

Chapter 3: Please Don't Hate me

(Where last left off)

"Okay…what happened is this…." Avi began in a voice so quiet that even Kuronue's sensitive ears cold barely pick it up. "I was recruited, involuntarily by a group called the Oglum. I died in a sense in Makai because they dragged my spirit in all forms into this place. Oglum basically controlled every aspect of this realm of existence."

"Where are we Avi?" Kuronue interrupted her for just a moment, and she was thankful since if he was going to understand her story, he would need to understand the type of place he was in.

"Sanctuary Earth." Was her answer, and shock was his reaction.

Sanctuary Earth; it may not seem like much of a sanctuary at first glance but that's only if you're a human who's been born here. This isn't a human world; it's a world of safe haven shared by vampires, lycans, witches, wizards, warlocks, elves, fae, demons, half breeds, quarter breeds, full breeds and every other kind of breed you can possibly think of! The exiled will come to this place and find refuge, those seeking better lives for them and their own will come here, it's like the America of the Universe except unlike America it's got a severe LACK political crap. To many other realms, this place was a legend.

"Are you over the shock yet?" Avi asked him several minutes later, waving her hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Yeah…I'm good. Please continue, I'm curious as to what you could have possibly done to make me hate you." He gave her a small smile which she did not return but looked down at her lap once more as if speaking to her sweat pants instead of him.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that I don't have to explain about S.E. to you but I do have to explain about Oglum?" He nodded at the implied question before she went on. "Okay…well, Oglum is kind of like the detective's spirit world uses except it is not sprit world business in any way shape or form. We would handle every single case, being both a 'Welcome to Sanctuary Earth, here's the paperwork and the line for the physical' type of group and an authority's type of force. There was a high council, an empress under the council, and then the ranks of, well, trained forces that could be better called hunters or assassins who handled everything else. The lower the ranking, the worse the skill which meant probably handling the filing. There was a file for every single creature that came in and left this place, and they were always updated. Some of the higher ranking hunters would track down new arrivals as well which is why we had group set ups in several countries.

"Well…I got pulled for a reason, when I was old enough I was sort of awakened to who and what I really was and brought into the Oglum, as the empress. Believe me when I say there was nothing royal about that position, I got less training and had to do diplomatic missions on top of keeping myself in the topmost rankings. I was the empress; I had a duty to be the best fucking killer in the group." She sneered out the last sentence, hating it. "I was Avaria, my name was legendary and I was the most dangerous and valuable asset. This is why I think you might hate me Kuronue."

"Let me be the judge of that one Avi."

"All right," She finally looked him in the eyes, the regret and the guilt apparent in the orange orbs. "Kuronue…I am half demon, half elf. I had made friends both in Oglum and out of it who had no idea I was who I was. You and Yoko both taught me that killing was only to done if completely necessary!" She stared down at her palms for a split second, palms that should have been much paler than they were. "I killed Kuronue; I was the best assassin out there! Avaria, the Hellcat, the Kittens Claw, the Not So Innocent Angel, the Black Cat, my hands are permanently stained with the blood of even my own kind. I even had to do away with some of the people I had come to call friend. Then things got bad, Oglum crumbled from the inside out and I found myself unable to find anyone I once knew. They even bound me once they found out hat things were beginning to go wrong thinking I was behind it but I broke those bindings a while ago. I'm sorry Kuronue…I killed even when it wasn't necessary only because Oglum ordered me too, even when I knew they had done nothing wrong." She looked down again, refusing to meet his eyes for they surely held loathing hatred.

Cue in awkward silence number one!

A good fifteen minutes passed with Avi staring at her own stained hands and Kuronue staring at the curtain of hair that hid her face from view. Her guilt over so much blood shed by her hands and her regret for it all was eating away at her and he knew that was why the light was gone. He realized why she had given a barely there cringe when he'd called her Avaria too, for Avaria was the killer. But Avi was all that was left, she was the result of guilt and regret and horrible epiphanies about yourself.

"Avi," Kuronue reached out a pail, half bandaged hand and lightly grabbed her chin, forcing her face up, relieved that she was not looking away this time. "I can't hate you for surviving."

"Really? You always taught-"Kuronue cut her off.

"And you were always stubborn and argumentative over everything. I know what we taught you, but didn't we teach you as well that survival was necessary?"

Avi nodded vigorously, Kuronue's fingers still pressed to her lips to keep her quiet.

"Well then wouldn't killing in order to survive be considered necessary to us?"

Her eyes widened at the thought, and he knew full well that she'd forgotten to think of it like that. He deftly moved his hand out of the way before her own could hit it in the process of smacking herself in the forehead with a sigh. Why HAD she never thought of it like that…?

"Well I feel stupid…" She muttered with a sniff.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Feel stupid of course!" Kuronue laughed at her raised eyebrow.

"I…do not have a come back to that one, damn." She pouted before chuckling as well, it was funny after all.

Suddenly, the half demon mutt found herself being pushed back down to lay upon the mattress by Kuronue who had a very serious look now plastered upon his face, eyes sharp and analyzing. Analyzing her that is and she found herself both weary and comforted by it but raised a questioning eyebrow anyway.

"Kuro-chan, what are you doing?" She questioned with a not so well hidden yawn.

"Putting you back to bed, you've got circles under your eyes that would make a ditch look shallow and I _know_ your still tired." He replied in a voice she knew meant not to argue as he pulled the blanket back over the both of them for it had gotten just a bit chilly in the room.

"You know, I think the last time you used that voice with me was when I was small because I refused to take a bath." She giggled, propping herself up on some of the pillows and grabbing the television remote.

"Yes, I then tossed you into the lake where Yoko was waiting, I remember you landed _on _him and I got yelled at for it." He gave a more manly giggle back to her, watching with interest as she turned on the TV, which she'd explained about last night. "What are you doing?"

"It's too early for sleep and I don't know about you but I'm not really hungry for dinner just yet even though we bypassed lunch about an hour ago." She replied, flipping through the channels before finding a good movie on HBO.

For the rest of the day she and Kuronue merely rested up, Kuronue noting that Avi did in fact fall asleep soon after dinner and wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon that night. Little Avaria, make that Avi, was all grown up now and he could not help but feel admiration and pity for her.

That and a rather overwhelming sense of foreboding seemed to sneak up on him as he fell asleep near the midnight hour.

(((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))

Well it certainly has been a while since I updated this piece of fiction. Please review me so I know that people are actually, you know, reading this and such. Also, please remember that there is a BIG difference between constructive criticism and a flame, one helps, the other just pisses the author off to the point of inflicting punishment.


End file.
